Stories From Undertale
by Greg Jonson
Summary: As a form of relaxing between writing my main Undertale fanfictions, I decided to create some short stories about various characters and their adventures. I'll always have only the names of the main character(s) in the newest chapter mentioned, but these stories will most definitely be about many more. !Only true pacifist run and before/after!
1. The First Show

_Hey folks! Thanks for clicking on this link. :)_  
 _Some of you might already know me - previously, I spent a few months writing a long Undertale story called 'First, There Was A Flower', and now I want to continue writing. I took the opportunity to write my first short story, and I will keep making these either only until I have a new long story to tell (which will likely happen by the end of Summer holidays - I **might** have a rough plot written down already!), or even along with writing a bigger fanfic. Stay tuned for more details, and if you have a character that you'd like me to write a short story about, let me know in the reviews and/or PMs!_

* * *

 **The First Show**

* * *

He's been dreaming of this moment for as long as he remembered dreaming at all. And it was about to come true in just a few more minutes.

Of course he was shaking frantically on the inside. Who wouldn't? He cared about this way too much to stay calm and just let it happen. What if something, or multiple somethings, went wrong? This might just be his **one** shot for the stars, and he would never forgive himself had it not worked out. Or, what if everything was perfect – and it wouldn't bring him exactly what he imagined? Could he just have been chasing for a dream so wonderful that it couldn't be entirely satisfied in reality?

The stillnes was driving him crazy. He stood up and began moving his body back and forth, from one wall to the opposite one. Each time he turned around towards the mirror and slowly approached it, he studied his reflection as closely as he could. He reminded himself of all that he's gone through to get this far. Like leaving his loved ones behind, with nothing but a promise that he'll return one day. He didn't even know if he spoke the truth.

He hasn't heard a word from his cousins ever since he left for good. He only had the chance to say goodbye to Blooky – which, knowing his other cousin's fierce temper, was probably for the best. It was bad enough that he had to face Napstablook. He hated seeing him cry.

But sacrifices had to be made. That's showbusiness.

Mettaton sighed. At least it was supposed to be a sigh – it only came out of his speaker sounding like a slightly distorted breathing. Sometimes he forgot how much has everything been different since he entered the mechanical body Dr. Alphys made for him.

Even if this was just a temporary solution built during a short period of time, it was an incredible feeling to have a corporeal form like this for the first time in his life. His cousins didn't know, couldn't have known what it was like. When they were younger, they sometimes used to possess inanimate objects that fell into the garbage dump from the outer world to mess with strangers who happened to pass by. However, being in control of a fully operational body was something completely different. What he enjoyed most was the feeling of a floor, a solid surface under his wheel. When he and Alphys were discussing the specifics of the new, final body, he always made sure to mention he wanted to own a glorious pair of legs, the longer, the better. The thought of being able to stand and walk fascinated him.

Knock, knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

Speak of the devil...

"OF COURSE, ALPHYS, COME RIGHT THROUGH."

Her head popped out behind the open door. "Hi, Hap... I mean, Mettaton," Alphys quickly corrected herself. "Sorry, I've known you for so long now, it's hard to accept that you've changed your name."

"NO WORRIES, ALPHYS," said Mettaton in response, and gestured towards an empty armchair where the royal scientist gladly sat. He didn't need a seat, short of any muscles that could ache him.

"So... how are you feeling?" she asked him. Alphys was holding some sort of rolled piece of paper. She wore a lab coat that she apparently saved for special occasions – judging from its brightly white colour and lack of any visible stains. She could really use a cute dress, he thought to himself.

"I THINK I SHOULD SAY I'M FEELING THE TRIUMPH WITHIN MY REACH," he replied. "BUT HONESTLY, I'M SCARED."

She remained silent for a few seconds. "I know what you mean... I'm nervous, too." Alphys looked at him. "But not because I don't trust your abilities or anything! It's just..." And she turned her eyes towards the floor. "Nevermind, it's stupid."

"ALPHYS, FOR ALL THE TIME WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER, I HAVE NEVER HEARD YOU SAY ANYTHING STUPID." Mettaton rode near her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "SPIT IT OUT."

"Well..." She kept staring down. "I know this is your big day, but... It's a special day for me as well. I built this body for you with my own hands, I put a lot of time and effort into it..." Alphys finally looked at him and smiled. "You'd never forgive me if your arm suddenly fell off during your act, would you?"

"I KNOW IT'S YOUR NATURE TO DOUBT EVERYTHING... MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU'RE THE ROYAL SCIENTIST, ANYWAY," he told her and looked at himself in the mirror again. "BUT WE'VE RUN COUNTLESS TESTS TOGETHER, AND WE'VE PROVEN THAT EVERYTHING-" he knocked on his chest two times- "IS FLAWLESS. YOU DID A FANTASTIC WORK."

"Thank you," he heard her respond. "I know I'm just freaking out. Plus, I really want Asgore to be proud of me... us." Mettaton heard a sound of the sheet of paper being unfolded, and he turned around. Alphys was standing and held the piece of paper in front of her; he only saw the blank side of it. "Listen, I just wanted to show you this before you go out there... Maybe it will encourage you a little."

Mettaton approached Alphys as she leaned the drawing towards him so that he could have a look at it.

"It's just a rough sketch, so please don't be too harsh. Or actually, be as harsh as you want, we have to make everything perfect for you."

Mettaton just stared at the paper for a good couple of seconds.

"Yeah, I know," said Alphys, evidently nervous from his silence; "like I said, it's still a work in progress... If you want to start from scratch again, I don't blame you."

"ALPHYS." he said, short for words. "THIS LOOKS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL."

What Mettaton was looking at was a drawing of a robot with a handsome face, wide chestplate, two arms and two long legs in pink high heels. It had a humanoid appearance – maybe Alphys found an inspiration somewhere in her history books or movies. The rest of the paper was covered in small notes regarding some technical specifications for the body.

And to think this body could one day be his... If his current form had tear ducts, he'd probably start crying.

"You really think so?" Alphys seemed relieved and happy that Mettaton liked her idea. "All I really did was put all the things we've discussed together. What bothers me the most is that according to my calculations," she pointed at a specific place among her writing which he wasn't able to decipher anyway, "this body will need a huge amount of energy to maintain. I guess I'll need to focus primarily on creating a stronger power source."

"I DON'T CARE, I WANT IT TO BE FINISHED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" he exclaimed in robotic euphoria. "I CAN'T WAIT TO WALK AROUND LIKE THIS! CAN'T YOU PLEASE JUST BUILD IT AND WORRY ABOUT THE BATTERY AFTERWARDS?"

Alphys laughed. "Well, I've been thinking that maybe, I could build this body inside of you, at least for the time being."

Mettaton paused in his cheering. "INSIDE OF ME? I DON'T GET IT."

"Look," she pointed at another one of her notes; "If I, say, made you a switch so that you could turn into this new form from you old body... Originally, I intended that primarily for testing purposes – instead of leaving one body and entering the other one over and over again, I could just flip the switch and you'd turn into one or the other in no time. But I guess once this thing is built properly, and until we find a way to make the battery last longer, you could be using it as a sort of a power saving mode. Your current body's energy consumption is at least forty times slower than I estimate for the new one."

"YES, I GUESS THAT WOULD WORK FOR ME." He couldn't help it, he gave the scientist a big hug. "ANYTHING FOR MY DREAM."

Alphys hugged him back. "Well, I'm glad you like it." She folded the sheet again. "Do you want me to leave it here? Maybe after you're done with your performance, you'll want to study it closer and write down some things that you might want to change."

"IT'S ALRIGHT, I THINK WE MIGHT BE CELEBRATING THE ENTIRE NIGHT," Mettaton rejected her offer. "BUT IF WE COULD MEET AT THE LAB TOMORROW MORNING, WE CAN DEFINITELY GET A CLOSER LOOK AT IT."

"That sounds good to me." She looked at her watch. "Whoops, you're going live in five minutes, we should probably get there before they start to freak out."

Together they left Mettaton's dressing room and walked (or rode, respectively) forward, towards the muffled sound of monsters talking.

"SO, ALPHYS, WHEN DO YOU THINK YOU CAN START WORKING ON THE NEW BODY?" he asked. He was becoming a little worried that he might not focus on the show as his thoughts were with the doctor's wonderful design. But he can handle it, he's a proffesional-to-be.

"Soon," she simply replied. "I'd like to finish the business I have in the lower laboratory."

"WHICH WILL BE...?"

"Soon," Alphys said again and chuckled. "I just want to run one or two more tests, make sure everything will be fine... and if everything goes well, I can send... I mean, I can make it public by the beginning of the next week," she finished, slightly blushing.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING SECRET FROM EVERYONE FOR SO LONG," said Mettaton. "YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ANYBODY, HAVE YOU?"

"I can tell you this much – it concerns a few families mostly from Snowdin and Waterfall, and they know something's going on." They reached the small backstage area; a couple of the crew members were walking rapidly from place to place, checking if everything and everyone was in place.

"But they've been in it since the beginning, and other than that, no, nobody knows." Alphys looked at him. "I'm sorry I'm keeping this from you as well... you're like my best friend now, but I want it to be a surprise for **everyone**."

"ALPHYS..." Mettaton turned his body towards her and held her hands in his. "YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AS WELL. YOU'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR ME LIKE NOONE ELSE BEFORE." He pulled her in for a tight embrace again. "I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD TONIGHT, I PROMISE."

He then turned around and adressed the staff.

"OK, EVERYONE, IF YOU COULD PAY TEN SECONDS OF YOUR ATTENTION TO ME. THIS IS THE BIG HOUR WE'VE BEEN WORKING TOWARDS FOR SO LONG. I WANT EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE TO BE PERFECT, AND IF ANYBODY SCREWS UP, ONE DAY THEY'LL HAVE TO TELL THEIR GRANDCHILDREN HOW THEY LET THE AMAZING METTATON DOWN AT THE DAY OF HIS FAMOUS PREMIERE... AND HOW HE HAD TO FIRE THEM RIGHT AFTER THE SHOW. NOW, LET'S ALL BE GREAT AND MAKE HISTORY TOGETHER, ALRIGHT?"

Everyone nodded, a few monsters cheered, and they all returned to their work.

"Two minutes!" someone shouted.

"RIGHT, RIGHT, GOTTA GO," said Mettaton and approached the ramp that led to the stage.

"Wait, Haps?"

He turned around and saw Alphys. She seemed worried about something.

"YES, WHAT IS IT?"

"Will you..." she mumbled in embarassment. "Will you still be my friend when you make it big?"

Hapstablook stared at the royal scientist, and for a brief moment, he returned to his old snail farm, and saw his cousin standing in front of him with tears in his eyes, promising he'll be eagerly awaiting the day the star returns.

For the third time that day, Mettaton gave his friend a hug, and this one was the longest.

"I SWEAR, I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID FOR ME. I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND."

"Sixty seconds!"

As she watched her creation with the ambitious ghost inside appear at the stage, greeted with polite clapping, Alphys felt all kinds of feelings battling inside of her. She was proud of her friend who, against all odds, actually managed to put this all together and worked hard for his dream. And yet, she had a bad feeling about the future. Being a workaholic star dedicated to showbusiness meant leaving people behind... And Alphys was afraid that once the new body is finished, Mettaton might not need her anymore. Being who she was, and having as little friends as she had, she didn't want to lose anyone.

At least the fallen monsters were doing really well. Perhaps she didn't succeed in what she hoped to acomplish, but at least she'd be able to return a few parents, siblings and children to their families. Who knows, maybe then she'll become more popular as well, and more monsters will want to be friends with her.

"Five... Four... Three... Two..."

Music began to play, and the crowd, being instructed by the crew, cheered loudly. In front of them stood Mettaton, ready to make his first impression.

"GOOD EVENING, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!"


	2. The Real Singer

_Hey guys, me again. Yeah, after a month of inactivity. Sorry about that, I was busy handling 16 noisy children at a summer camp. Besides, I did have trouble finishing this story in a way I'd like it. And boy, I don't regret it - this is the first time I was moved almost to tears by my own creation. Whoops, minor spoilers._  
 _ALSO, I'm very proud to announce that I have, in the meantime, finished the prologue of my next long story. I've decided to post it on September 1st, sometime around 8 PM (UTC+2:00) and then challenge myself to post at least one new chapter each 4 weeks. So, in case you're not following me yet, now would be a good time. :D_

* * *

 **THE REAL SINGER**

* * *

"...Si Fa Si Fa So Fa So Mi Re Re."

She took a deep breath. After practising for so long, breathing was becoming more and more difficult. That was something she had to work on in the future.

She heard clapping behind her. "Wooo! Bravo! Seriously, I think that was one of the best songs I ever heard you sing!"

Shyren blushed and refused to turn away from the piano. "Thank you, but... You can still do it a million times better."

"That's just because I'm older than you," the voice comforted her. "Don't worry, you've got plenty of time ahead!"

She smiled. "Will you please sing it to me?"

"Ok, but just once! And only because you're my sister." Shyren heard her close in; she turned her head to the left and looked right into Lemma's enthusiastic eyes.

"Ready?"

The two of them started the song again, Shyren playing the piano part while Lemma sang the melody. She thought she was right – her sister was the real singer in this family, and certainly not only because of her age. Lemma was the one who could pour her soul into the music she made, and anybody who listened became easily filled with just the kind of emotions she put into the song. Shyren herself was often too shy to give it her all; monsters were telling her she's a good singer, but she felt just as skilled as a rock compared to her sister.

Ironically, Lemma was the only other monster who she felt 100 % comfortable around singing. Shyren was usually too focused on the technique because she was afraid to screw up, but when the two of them were alone, she could dare to enjoy the music for itself more, knowing her sister wouldn't make fun of her had she done it bad.

The last chord, the last note, and then just an echo slowly disappearing in the void of silence.

"Ok, I don't think it gets any better than this," said Shyren and smiled at her sister. "I don't understand why you didn't become a professional singer."

"Haha, you're adorable," Lemma laughed and danced towards the open door. "I do it for the fun, not for the fame." Her silhouette vanished around the corner.

"It's not like I have that much time to leave some mark, anyway," she added from the kitchen.

As used as she was to the state of things, Shyren didn't instantly turn depressed. Instead, she only felt a sharp stab in her heart which she promptly pushed back into the darkest corner of her mind and sentenced to being ignored.

Both sisters knew about Lemma's condition for many years now – since the beginning, naturally – so instead of crying and being angry about it, they simply enjoyed each other with a passionate sisterly love at all times, knowing that the opportunities for them to be together were running out.

Shyren got up and followed her sister to the kitchen. As she expected, Lemma was sitting at the table with a glass of water by her left fin and four different coloured pills next to it.

Lemma looked at her smiling in slight confusion. "Would you believe it? I've been taking these for so many months now, and I can't remember the order."

Shyren grabbed a round white capsule and took it from the table. "You only take this at six and twelve, so I'll put it back for tomorrow." Then she pointed at the blue one. "And you shouldn't take that one before you eat. The other two are good."

"What would I do without you, dear sister?" said Lemma, shoved the blue pill aside, took the remaining two and put them in her mouth together, followed by the water from the glass.

"How do you feel?" Shyren asked.

Her sister took a good while before answering. "Same as always," she half whispered. "Sucks that I have another treatment next week, I won't be able to sing for like a month." Lemma suddenly laughed and looked at Shyren with her ever so optimistic eyes. "You'll just have to sing eeeeverything for me!"

"Oh shush, you're the real singer in this family," she replied. "I can't do it without you."

"You shush, you silly! Your voice is a lot stronger than your confidence, that's your only problem."

"Even so," Shyren stretched lazily, "I think I'll just focus on my piano lessons more. And you should too, since that's the only thing you'll be able to do," she added provocatively. Lemma sticked her tongue at her.

* * *

"...Si Fa Si Fa So Fa So Mi Re Re."

She took a deep breath. After singing for even a short period of time, breathing was becoming more and more difficult. It seemed like her illness was finally getting the better of her.

But Lemma still refused to simply let go of the most joyful thing in her life.

Shyren was silent for a moment, her expression a mixture of admiration and solicitude. "Wow, I can imagine you'll stop talking before you stop singing," she said eventually.

"You know it," Lemma spoke in a hoarse voice, and coughed. "It's the greatest thing I live for. Except for you, of course," she added with a frisky smile.

"Aaww," was all Shyren could say before pulling her sister in for a hug.

She originally meant to let go of her immediately, but once she held her, Shyren suddenly felt she didn't ever want to release her. She was irrationally afraid that once she lets go, Lemma, slowly losing her breath more and more by the day, might fall down or dissolve in a cloud of dust. That thought scared her. She squeezed her sister even tighter and before she knew it, she could feel tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh no, come on, honey," Lemma understood what was running through Shyren's mind and gave her a couple of gentle strokes on the back. "I'm not going anywhere, you silly."

She just kept sobbing into Lemma's shoulder. Her sister's condition turned worse rapidly in the past several months. All that time she managed to be brave for her, but it all finally hit her now. Lemma is going to leave her, and that moment was getting closer and closer every minute.

"Honey?" her sister spoke up.

"Hm?"

"I want you to promise me something."

Lemma pulled back only to look into her wet, blinking eyes. "Please, stay strong. Not for me, but for yourself." She pulled a napkin out of somewhere and handed it to Shyren. "We both know what's coming for me – for us. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life crying in the corner. You have to keep living, laughing and making monsters happy with your voice."

"I can't," she whimpered in response, wiping her eyes. "My voice sounds like door squeaking compared to yours, you know that." Shyren smiled.

"Oh shut up, you're amazing. Even if you don't think so, monsters love you," said Lemma and hugged her again.

"And I will always love you, Shyren. You know that, right?"

"And I you."

* * *

No songs were sung on that day.

"We can keep her alive a few weeks longer, perhaps months, but she will not talk to you anymore." Doctor Hoot's face was anything but happy. "In fact, it's debatable if she'll even know you're here."

Shyren didn't respond immediately. She kept caressing her sister's head. Lemma was lying on the hospital bed as if she had fallen down. A couple of different life support systems were attached to her body.

It was hard for Shyren to decide what to do. On one hand, she and Lemma have known this day would come, and her sister always said she didn't want to become a lifeless cell, impatiently waiting to turn into dust. Had the decision been up to her, she would detach all the devices and speed up the process. Shyren agreed with her at least on that: the monster lying before her was not her sister anymore, just a body kept "alive" by magic and technology.

But on the other hand, as reasonable as she tried to be... Lemma was still her big sister. They had spent so many good years together, both of them well aware of what was to come. She couldn't let go. Even if it meant sitting here for another year, looking at her still face, Shyren wanted nothing more than to spend all the time she could with Lemma, or rather all the time Lemma had left.

Ever since her sister was taken to the hospital, she hadn't touched the piano the slightest nor risen her voice to sing a song. Without Lemma, Shyren just saw no point. She felt like this was something she only did for her sake and with her encouragement. Continuing to do it even after she was left alone felt like dishonoring that memory.

Someone knocked at the door. A nurse's head appeared.

"Doctor Hoot, a minute of your time, please. Miss, you're being summoned as well," she said.

"Who's that?" the doctor asked.

"This is the royal guard," an unkown voice spoke up somewhere in the corridor. "I won't bother you for too long, there's just a matter we have to discuss."

"Fine, we'll be right there." Hoot placed his hand on Shyren's shoulder carefully. "If you're ok with it?"

"Can I return after?"

"Of course, Shyren. I'll give you as much time as you need."

She reluctantly stood up, gave Lemma one last long gaze and left the room, following the doctor.

A member of the royal guard was indeed waiting for them outside: a monster of the rabbit kind, in full armor except for his helmet which he carried under his armpit. He held some kind of document rolled up in his left hand.

"RG 01, at your service," he said. "Miss Shyren, I'm really sorry for what happened to your sister."

Despite his resolute formal tone, she appreciated the gesture. "Thank you."

"So, what brings you here, sir?" Hoot asked the guard.

"I've been sent here in the name of king Asgore Dreemurr," 01 replied simply; "who speaks in favor of the royal scientist." He handed over the document, doctor Hoot took it and unfolded it. "We're asking for monsters who have fallen down recently. The royal scientists asks, to be exact. For research."

"Excuse me?" Shyren didn't know what to think of that. "What kind of research?"

"That's private, not even the king knows the whole reason behind it," said the guard. "However, doctor Alphys would like to let you know that no bodies are meant to be harmed in any way. The research is only estimated to take a couple of weeks, and after that, she promised to return them to their respective families so that they can have a proper burial. There is nothing to be afraid of."

01's expression changed; for the first time, he actually seemed sorry. "Although I have to remind you, this is a royal warrant. As much as we want to respect your opinion and the fallen monsters, we are permitted to take the body against your will. We would rather not, but the research is supposedly far too important." He bowed his head down. "Miss Shyren, I understand it's a tough decision to make, we want you to feel good about it. If you want to speak to doctor Alphys directly, we can arrange that. As for now, I can only assure you of her good intentions and her gratittude should you accept our... offer."

Doctor Hoot had just finished reading the royal guard's document and lent it to Shyren. She couldn't focus too well, but from what she could read, the piece of paper only confirmed 01's words.

"I..." she started, but then closed her mouth as quickly as she opened it. As much as she wanted to believe the royal scientist, she felt like doing this to Lemma while she can't decide on her own could be the worst kind of betrayal. Had she wanted to make up her mind – not even whether to agree with this but how to feel about the whole thing in the first place – she had to ask herself: what would her sister do if she could speak for herself?

"It's your call, miss Shyren," the guard spoke up. "What's it going to be?"


	3. The Cheese Gods

_So, this was a funny and stupid idea that I had. I'm surprised I saw it to the end. :D_  
 _But here's the real catch: This tiny little story actually serves as an intermisson for the upcoming chapter of my current long-story fanfic called **His Story**. I will update the fanfic within a week or two, so in case you want some context for what the hell was this all about, you can wait until I upload the next chapter where I give an explanation. Or you can go read His Story right now; in the context of what I have already written, this sorta makes sense. :D You can find the story on my profile page if you want._  
 _Also, I would like to dedicate this particular story to the memory of Terry Pratchett who's brilliantly dumb ideas inspired me to write this._

* * *

 **THE CHEESE GODS**

* * *

A lonely mouse came out of the hole. It felt the cold snow crunching under its feet.

It was strange. Any time it came here, no matter what season it was on the surface, it was always winter at this place.

And this particular mouse was lucky to even had been born **at** the surface. As the elders explained, there was a time not that long ago when their families were trapped inside the mountain, held by a magic barrier. Occasionally, some other mice (which they greeted) or other small animals (which they ate most of the time) would enter the halls, but once the mountain let them in, there was no coming back.

There were even legends related to the barrier's pesence. They said that the first mouse, Snoutilus, discovered it by unknowingly entering the caves. Seeing he can't get back, his love Whiskerina chose to abandon all the other mice and went through the barrier herself so that they could be together. From the two of them came the entire underground mice kin.

The young mouse didn't think that was entirely true. But it still shared the belief in the Cheese Gods.

The old generations used to pray to the Cheese Gods who supposedly walked among them in forms of giants, leaving all sorts of food laying all around so that the mice wouldn't starve. The Gods had disappeared along with the barrier, apparently ultimately sacrificing themselves to set their loyal worshippers free. All that they left behind were the four cheese shrines which the mice still visited and prayed to so that the Gods, wherever they dwelled, wouldn't forget about them. They were the Melted Cheese, the Crystal Cheese, the Hidden Cheese (now defiled) and, of course, the Frozen Cheese, the last and newest of the shrines.

There used to be a plate of something disturbing in the old days, but just before the Gods left, two of them, the Twin Bone Gods, came around one last time, apparently arguing. It seemed like one of them intended to keep the disgusting food where it was but was eventually convinced to just leave a block of cheese behind. The mice saw it as an analogy: now that the barrier was gone, their challenging lives, almost as bad as the mysterious food that the Bone Gods took away, would turn that much better – like a delicious block of cheese.

The young mouse climbed to the top of the four legged wooden plateau on which the cheese stood, proudly overseeing the world around. The everlasting cold of this region kept it from spoiling.

The mouse placed the sacrifices it brought – some seeds and small pebbles – among the others that gathered there along the previous months. The mice priests had decided to organise a pilgrimage to each shrine once per year, one trip every three months. If the sacrifices assembled throughout the year were still there, they took it as a sign from Gods that they were letting their servants have a feast. The pilgrimage to the Frozen Cheese wasn't happening until five or six months later, so there was a mentionable pile of offerings next to the cheese.

The young mouse squeaked out a few prayers to the Cheese Gods and turned back to the path it came from. Soon, it arrived back into the tunnels and the halls of the old mouse kingdom.

There, however, it stood in awe as it saw a giant right in front. The mouse, having been born on the surface, has never seen a giant before. He was enormous; his head was almoust touching the ceiling of the hall which itself was unimaginably high.

The young mouse thought hard about everything it knew about the old Gods. Judging by the giant's appearance – a blue torso, black back legs with bright purple feet and, above all, a bright wight head – it realised it was looking at the Small Bone God.

The giant appeared to have just picked up an object from the ground. There were three more of those still towering over the ground; they were of red colour, and had a shape of a cylinder that narrowed into a thinner cylinder at the top. They'd been there for quite some time; every once in a while, one of them would disappear, and when they were all gone, they would soon be replaced by another dozen from which, as the young mouse figured out, the Bone God would take again.

The giant spotted he was being watched. He looked directly at the young mouse which was too afraid and fascinated to move.

"hello, little friend," the God said.

Then, it sighed and vanished in a flash of blue colour. The shine was so bright it blinded the mouse for a few seconds.

When it could see again, the young mouse took a while to take whatever just happened in. A few of the mouse kin were lucky to see any God since they left the underground – and the young mouse just became one of the lucky ones.

Noone's going to believe this, it thought, and while still shaking all over its body set out on its journey back home.


End file.
